Gracias
by Pipesper
Summary: Gracias no era una palabra que esperabas escuchar. Aquella no era una situación en la que desearas estar. Y él no era una persona a la que pudieras decir adiós tan fácilmente. {What if, situado en Promesa de Sangre.}


_Adivinen quién está aquí, con un nuevo/viejo fandom~_

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero sí a Richelle Mead (Dame a Dimitri, plz(?))_

 _Situado en Promesa de Sangre. ¡Disfruten!_

* * *

Gracias

* * *

—Gracias.

¿Es eso lo que esperabas escuchar luego de hacer lo que hiciste? Incluso antes de que tú misma te hicieras esa pregunta e intentaras contestarla, la respuesta estaba clara. No, eso no era lo que esperabas, porque esa pequeña palabra, y una que siempre te pareció tan inofensiva y en ocasiones inútil, te deja en silencio. Lo que estabas a punto de decir, y lo tenías bastante claro antes de que todo comenzara, escapa tanto de tus labios como de tu cabeza en cuanto lo oyes hablar nuevamente. Su voz, te dices, es su voz, con su marcado acento ruso impregnando de calidez cada letra que tu cerebro insiste en separar para disfrutar aún más de la sensación de volver a oírlo hablar. Porque él está ahí de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo, después de lo que creíste fueron años, vuelves a verlo tal y como lo viste la última vez, antes de que todo el horror y el dolor cayeran sobre ustedes. Temes parpadear, temes que todo esto no sea más que una ilusión y que en cuanto tus ojos se cierren, incluso si es solo por el espacio de un segundo, él vuelva a ser el monstruo en el que llegó a convertirse por un horrible error, pero no, el viejo él ha vuelto. El chico que amaste, al que tenías prohibido amar, pero aun así lo hiciste, el que te volvió una persona aún más fuerte, el que te enseñó tantas cosas, incluso aunque no lo notaras.

Obligas a tu rostro a mostrar una sonrisa que sea digna de corresponder a la que ahora muestra Dimitri, pero simplemente no puedes hacerlo, todos los intentos mueren y lo único que consigues es que una solitaria lágrima, la primera de muchas que vendrán, caiga lentamente por el costado de tu mejilla. Sabías que sería duro, que dudarías y que en un principio no tendrías el valor de hacerlo, aunque supuestamente no tendrías otra oportunidad. Pero la tuviste. La segunda oportunidad llegó casi tan dolorosamente como lo hizo la primera. Lamentablemente, tuviste que presenciar de primera mano lo que era ver a un ser querido, amado, vivir como el monstruo que tantas personas repudian, hasta tú y él cuando los tiempos eran un poco menos difíciles. Sí, él parecía ser la misma persona, su misma ropa, su mismo cuerpo, su misma cara, pero no la misma esencia. Ojos rojos, piel blanca como la cal y la maldad siendo disfrazada de un amor enfermizo. Que doloroso debió haber sido para ti. Que dolor más terrible debes sentir en este momento. Y ni hablar del futuro.

—Gracias, Roza, gracias.

—No.

No puedes responder más que con un monosílabo, mucho menos corresponder a esos sentimientos de gratitud que no deja de expresar no tan solo con palabras, sino también con esa mirada que nunca te cansaste de admirar. Duele, te duele mucho y sabías que sería así, pero tu ímpetu nunca decayó, siempre fue cuesta arriba, aunque nunca estuviste al cien por ciento preparada. Tú se lo prometiste, era lo correcto y todo eso ahora le hace feliz, porque el dolor se ha ido, no obstante, la felicidad será efímera, se le escapará de las manos tal y como lo hace su vida. Lentamente, tristemente. Sigue doliendo, tu interior sigue quejándose por el dolor que no quiere cesar, pero está bien, de una loca y retorcida manera, está bien. Porque, contra viento y marea, tu misión fue un éxito, con altos y bajos, lograste lo que en un principio creíste que no harías. Lo seguiste, lo cazaste, entraste y saliste de la cueva del lobo y al final, todo resultó.

Todo...resultó.

No lo notaste, pero en algún momento, mientras cavabas en tu propia mente en busca de respuestas, o de algo tangible y estable en lo que apoyarte, comenzaste a derramar más y más lágrimas hasta que todo se volvió confuso dentro de un mar de llanto. Entonces él, haciendo uso de sus últimas fuerzas, las quitó de tu rostro, suavemente, tiernamente.

—No, Dimitri, no— para el momento en que encontraste tu voz nuevamente, ya sabías que era muy tarde. Se sintieron como minutos eternos, pero no fueron más que segundos. Preciados segundos que les regaló la vida a ambos.

—Termínalo, termina tu trabajo y será el final.

—No, no…no ahora, no cuando tú… esta… tú…

Nada. Porque era eso, acabar con su vida, o dejarlo todo como estaba, con él siendo un monstruo y tú su más presiada obsesión. Quizás ese monstruo volvería, porque el viejo Dimitri no debería estar ahí, así que tenías que ser rápida, pero...

—Roza…

La estaca de plata en tu mano pesa toneladas, el frío viento que corre cerca del puente desordena tus cabellos, esos que él tanto amó, y la valentía, esa de la cual tanto te jactabas, flaquea y vuelve, flaquea y vuelve. Desearías que nada de eso hubiese pasado, que otras decisiones hubiesen sido tomadas, que en el ataque nada le hubiese pasado a él, porque si no fuera así, Dimitri no sería un strigoi, tu mano no estaría sobre la estaca y la estaca no estaría sobre su corazón. O al menos a centímetros de llegar a este. Hazlo, si llegaste tan lejos no puedes detenerte, no ahora. Ni tú, ni él podrían vivir si eso no ocurre. El escape fue confuso, la persecución y la pelea posterior aún más, pero ahí, sobre ese puente en la lejana Rusia, tan lejos de casa, lograste clavar la estaca y tenerlo de vuelta por un par de segundos. Pero eso no era todo, y lo sabes, debías acabar con él.

—Te amo, y siempre te amaré.

Y entonces, dejando ir esa última frase, sumergiste la estaca en su pecho. Avanzaste todo el camino que te faltaba y llegaste hasta el corazón, sí, estás segura, llegaste al corazón y el tuyo se rompió a la par.

—Esa era mi línea…— una débil sonrisa, la última, se apoderó de sus labios. Cálida, bella y llena de amor. El Dimitri strigoi se fue, el viejo Dimitri volvió, solo para dejar ir su vida segundos después—. Te amo y…en algún momento… sé que nos volveremos a encontrar…Roza…gra-gracias…

Dimitri cayó al suelo del viejo puente y tú a su lado, demasiado débil para moverte, con un torbellino de emociones apoderándose de tu ser, y con el dolor físico y mental impidiéndote hacer algo más.

¿Por qué lo viste una vez más, al viejo él, antes de morir? Es algo que siempre te preguntarás, pero que siempre agradecerás.

* * *

.

.

 _ **Nota:** Este también era uno de esos fics que tenía a medio escribir o escrito completo que no había publicado, sorry(?) Bueno, leí la saga completa el año pasado y aún sigo obsesionada con ella, así que esta loca idea salió de por ahí, además, que quería saber que hubiese pasado si Rose mataba a Dimitri y todo acababa :c _

_También estaba probando estilos de escritura y me animé con la segunda persona, espero que no haya salido tan mal como pienso. Ya saben, los comentarios y quejas son siempre bien recibidos._

 _Pipesper._

 _¡Gracias por leer, nos leemos pronto!_


End file.
